


Pomegranate Seeds

by Mac_N_Chez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Heavy imagery????, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Inspired by Hadestown, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Pomegranates, yes I am the number one amara/billie stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_N_Chez/pseuds/Mac_N_Chez
Summary: It was so loud in hell this time of year.
Relationships: Amara/Billie (Supernatural: Form and Void), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hades/Persephone





	Pomegranate Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am the number one Amara/Billie stan, what about it?

Billie paced around her throne room, the souls screaming out in agony in the distance. It was so loud this time of year, or was it earlier in the year? She could never quite remember. She had watched Earth pass, but time moves so slow, so distant, she could never really understand it. 

She stuck her scythe in the ground turning angrily towards the god next to her, “What do you  _ mean _ I must go to the surface world? Why would I step foot there in the current situation? Demeter and I may be friends, but she doesn’t trust me as far as she can throw me, Dean.”

Dean sighed, “Bille, all I know is that Zeus wants you to go discuss if her crops are going well enough to introduce new birds, because he can’t step in two feet of the woman since he tried to set up her daughter with a horse.” 

“What the fuck is wrong with him?” she asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose. 

Dean shrugged, moving his messenger bag to his other side, “Chuck’s always been weird like that, always narcissistic and using people. You’d think it would have been better if he was eaten like us.” 

Billie snorted at that, “if only. You heard what it’s like up there recently? You hear much more with your little thing with Hecate.” 

“I just call him Cas,” he rolls his eyes at her, “and yes. It’s been pretty busy up there, everything’s constantly in harvest and you know Demeter, protective as always.” 

“I better get going though, you can take the ferry with me if you want.” Billie finally says, starting towards the door. 

Dean follows her with his winged shoes fluttering with each step he took, “don’t mind if I do.”

\----------

After finishing her discussion with Demeter, she walked over to behind the trees where the wild flowers and berries grew. The grass was soft beneath her feet and it wilted on the ground she stepped on. She felt so bad about it she chose where she stepped carefully. Grumbling about how stupid her brother was, she stumbled over a tree branch, falling towards a tree. She was about halfway through the trees when she spotted a clearing, and heard a woman singing. 

Probably a nymph, she thought to herself, but curiosity got the better of her. She tiptoed over to where the sound was coming from, resting her hand on a weeping willow tree, when she froze.

Across the way from her was the most beautiful woman in all of creation. Aphrodite herself couldn’t create anything  _ close  _ to as beautiful as her. She sat in the middle of her wildflowers, building a small crown out of daffodils and dandelions. She had long brown hair with flowers woven through it as though they grew from her head . The silks she wore were so bright, she was a beacon in the warm summer evening and she radiated beauty and innocence. In that moment, she was no longer a god, Billie was only a woman touched by Eros’ mark. 

“I had a thought dear, however scary, about that night, the bugs in the dirt. Why were you digging? What did you bury? Before those hands pulled me from the earth?” she sang to the flowers. It seemed like they liked that though, because they moved and grew under her fingers.

Billie couldn’t tell you how long she stared at the woman in the flowers, she was hypnotised. Time meant nothing, and it never would again if it meant she could just stare at this woman for the rest of eternity. The girl rose from her bed on the forest floor, turning and looking to where Billie stood. 

Billie tried to hide, she really did, but darkness permeated her, and her scythe was large and scary. The girl didn’t seem to mind though, she smiled and waved her over. Oh gods, the girl would hate her, she would hate her and then she would cast her away forever and Billie would die of heartbreak. But when the girl smiled at her like that, she had no choice but to listen.

Billie tentatively took a step towards the woman, using her scythe to move the willow tree’s leaves to the side. The woman just smiled wider as Billie approached, apparently unaffected by her crown and cloaks of dark. 

“I’m Amara!” she said. Billie couldn’t help but to mirror her smile, she was so enchanting up close, so beautiful and  _ alive.  _ She was everything Billie wasn’t and it struck her somewhere in her chest. Like her skin was warmer than it had been in centuries, and she glowed from the inside out. 

“Billie,” she answered after a minute.

Amara glanced down at her feet when Billie finally got to her, seeing that the grass beneath her feet died in the god’s presence, “Well, that’s no good.” Billie feared she would kick her out right then. She didn’t though, Amara just tapped the ground and the grass around them grew, no longer wilting at where she stood. She looked back up at Billie. She was grinning with childlike innocence.

“You’re my mother’s friend,” she had said so casually, like it wasn’t a bombshell that this was Demeter’s daughter. She blinked at Amara before nodding slowly, processing.

Amara just looked back down at her flower crown, the daffodils and dandelions tangling together. She held the flowers before Billie’s hands, “Consider this the beginning of our friendship then.” 

Billie smiled wider, carefully taking the flower crown into her own hands. She placed it on her head, just above her own crown. “Thank you,” she breathed out. Who was this goddess? To not only be unafraid of death, but to actively befriend it? She could only thank the fates for this woman in front of her. 

Billie crouched down, placing her scythe against a tree stump, before standing back up, “Well now I have nothing for you.” She searched through her cloaks, where she found a necklace of silver and jewels. She handed them to Amara, the greens and pink bright against her skin. It fit her perfectly though, like it was made for her. Maybe it was. 

“Amara!” Demeter screamed in the distance, searching for her daughter before the sunset.

“Oh,” she said sadly, turning to the noise, “I have to go, don’t tell my mother I spoke to you, she’s overprotective. I hope to see you again though!” And with that she turned and ran towards her mother's voice, leaving Billie alone in a field that was soon to rot with her presence. 

Billie stood in that field for minutes before she could get herself together enough to walk over to her carriage. She was in a daze, like someone had cast a spell over her. She had seen billions of souls and yet this mere goddess took the prize, made her a priest to the ground on which she walked. She would worship her for the god she was, the pantheon irrelevant to the goddess in the wildflowers. 

Later when she sat on her throne, thinking the interaction over, she laughed. This was not the fates giving her a gift, Billie didn’t get  _ gifts _ . Well she had today at least, she thought to herself as she fiddled with the flower crown in her hands. But the gods looked down upon her in fear and pity. She was death, she ran the underworld, she had already drawn the shortest straw. And no one even prayed to her, no one left her temples in order, she was dead to the world funnily enough. But this woman was no gift, she was surely a curse. Billie was meant to fall in love with her, only to be rejected in the end, but she had to try, she had to try somehow. 

__________

The next time they met was two days later, and Billie came prepared with more jewelry in exchange. She had been obsessing over what to give to Amara, and how to ask her to come with the goddess to the underworld. But when she found her in the clearing she was frozen once more, for this time the goddess was dancing, singing to herself as the wildflowers danced in their own happy tune. The plants around her rising and falling to the beat she set with her words like the sea. 

Amara spun, and spotted Billie in the clearing. She ran up to her grabbing her arm and pulling her in for a dance. 

Billie laughed for the first time in what felt like a century, “I’m not very good at dancing, daffodil.”

Amara moved her arms for her, spinning them and causing them to wobble ever so slightly, before they both had two feet planted on the ground. “That doesn’t matter! You don’t have to be good at dancing, Billie, you just have to have fun!” 

With that she continued to dance with Billie till the sun sat much lower in the sky. Finally, they rested under the willow tree. Billie fidgeted, a flower between her hands, preparing herself to ask something. 

“Amara,” she said after slowly hyping herself up. Amara turned to look at her, her eyes trusting. “The other day, when you were singing, did you know I was there? Did you know what I needed? How long?” 

Amara just smiled at her brushing her hands across the flowers next to her, “Yes, I did know you were there, you’re quite dark next to the trees.” 

“Amara, I must beg you to come with me to the Underworld, become my queen for I would worship you as you should be worshiped, with the whole of the stars and the sky and the ground below. You deserve everything, and I can’t give you the world, can’t provide what’s here, but I can give you my world if it’s enough. Even for just a time, would you lay down with me in the garden? Would you stay with me for eternity? Have mercy on my heart, please, you’re all who has ever inhabited it. Your beauty makes a villain of me and your smile makes the sunshine brighter. You are everything and more, Amara. Let me be the priest to your heart, let me worship your soul and your beauty. Please let me take you down.” 

“But my mother-” she started weakly, staring down at Billie, her eyes wide.

“She doesn’t have to know yet, we can find ways around it, daisy. I promise.” 

Amara slowly began to grin, and then laugh, pulling Billie up with her and into the woman’s arms. “Would I become a queen for you?” She laughed again, “Of course I would! Is that even a question?” 

The sun had started to set now, but Amara had pulled her into a dance again, this time slower and closer. Billie was all adrenaline, she felt like she’d eaten ants and her skin was on fire. But standing here as the sun set around them, dancing with the daffodils and dandelions, the trees bending down, she was alive. Heaven and Hell became words then, what was a kingdom to a woman? What was immortality to your wife? She would die thousands of times if it meant she would see her again, just to touch her like she is now. Amara taking her soul and returning it with infinite brightness.

They fell into the grass together, the stars singing their name. Amara dragged Billie into her arms, holding her there. Billie kissed her forehead gently, with all the reverence of worship. She kissed her eyelids and her cheeks and the sides of her mouth. When she finally kissed her lips, Billie was convinced she had died. In that moment she was dead and this is what happens to Gods when they die. It was the whole world in a press of lips.

They didn’t know how long they laid there in the soil, their arms and legs tangled up. But when Amara awoke she was in the Underworld, in a huge bed of feathers and thick sheets. Her bed was empty beside her and she shuddered. She took a blanket off of the bed and wrapped it around herself, placing her feet on the ground to look for her lover. The ground was cold against her feet, nothing like what it was like up top. She pattered over to the heavy oak door, opening it slowly and peering through. She saw no one down the dark corridor and stepped out of her room to go right. She didn’t know why she picked right, but fate was not a fickle mistress. Across the way from her was Billie in her heavenly garb, looking just as she had for all of eternity, but this time with a smile on her face. Amara wrapped the blanket closer around her body as she walked over behind her, laying the top of her head against Billie’s back. She noticed for the first time when she looked down that even now the flowers followed her, this time darker, pomegranates and tree roots and thorns digging their way through the hard earth. 

Billie laughed, turned her body so Amara’s head was against her chest, she ran her fingers through the goddess’ hair, “Good to see you awake.” 

Amara groaned against her, annoyed at being conscious this early in the morning.

“Do you want me to show you around today?” Once again there was a muffled noise of agreement. 

“Well then we need to get you dressed.” 

__________

About an hour later they were walking together, Amara in dark pink robes, a crown covered in flowers on her head and jewelry on her wrists, a ring on her finger. Billie in her usual black and silver and her own crown, her ring a mirror of Amara’s. They walked arm in arm, in the most powerful and cheerful march the underworld had ever seen. 

Billie motioned to her right, “That’s our field of pomegranate trees, their one of the very few things that grow naturally here.” Most things in the underworld were dark and cold, Zeus said it needed to fit an aesthetic and Billie learned to love it for what it was, but seeing something different for a change would be nice. 

Amara nodded, “I’ve never had pomegranates, are they any good?” She shifted her arm in Billie’s to reach up and get a pomegranate from above her head. She hesitated before grabbing a second one and handing it to Billie. The queen smiled at her before putting them in a satchel and grabbing three more to add to their small growing collection. 

“I have a friend I want you to meet,” Billie said as they turned a corner to see the gates of hell. It was a huge wall made of bricks of rock and stone and anything you could find underground. Coal and scratches lined the walls where people tried to break out of an inescapable prison, a sentence given for the sin of living, surviving against Zeus’ wishes, and yet they tried anyway. The gate itself was tall and menacing, made of pure iron and steel, the only way of seeing the River Styx. It almost felt as though a pipe organ and a chorus of souls were singing of damnation as you entered. The gravel road under their feet crunched and Amara wondered for half a second if this was truly gravel, or ground up bones, though she quickly threw the thought away. Souls stood in lines waiting their judgement, no possession but their soul, immortality both impossible and seconds away.

At the front of the gate stood the biggest dog Amara had ever seen. It had three heads, was black as coal, and looked as though it was on fire in parts of its body. As they approached, the dog sat at attention, looking at every soul that passed through those iron gates. Billie let go of Amara’s arm when they got to him, she opened her arms up to him, the dog moving its heads down to be pet, the fire on his back actively calming. 

“Hey Spot, who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy? You are! Yes you are! Are you keeping us all safe and secure? Bet you are! Bet you’ve thrown at least one man in the river today! Isn’t that right buddy! Yeah, yeah.” she said in a high pitched voice, rubbing behind his ears. “Got someone I want you to meet Spot!” She reached her right hand out for Amara to take and come forward. Amara took it and stood next to her wife. 

“Spot!” Billie said, turning to smile at Amara, “This is Amara, she is my wife.” Just saying that she had a wife made her stomach do flips. She’d always wanted a wife, who knew it would be the Goddess of life. 

Spot laid his head down by their feet, Amara tentatively reaching out to pet his head. Spot seemed to like it though, like her. Amara gestured to Billie to pass her the pomegranates, which Billie easily complied to. Amara gave Cerberus the fruits, which he ate quickly and happily, licking her face. She laughed, petting him again. Billie took out another pomegranate, halving it and handing one half to Amara, who bit into the seeds happily. It was slightly bitter, but Amara enjoyed it. Just as Billie was about to bite into her own, a crack was heard from the other side of the gate.

“What the fuc-” Billie started, Spot immediately going into attack mode, teeth bared and ready to fight. 

“Billie!” A booming voice yelled from beyond the gate, reverberating through what seemed like half of hell.

Billie spun her head around, her face immediately panicked, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck- Get behind the dog, get behind the dog, hide, fuck.” Amara did what she said, not wanting to be hurt in any way. She hid behind Spot who blocked her from sight expertly. 

Billie went from panicked to mild frustration and apathy in milliseconds, she stood at the gate, a pomegranate in her hand and her scythe in the other. Zeus walked into sight, swinging the gates open with too much force and cracking parts of the surface of the wall. Billie sighed loudly, rolling her eyes at her brother, “Yes, Zeus?”

“You have kidnapped a girl,” his voice boomed again, reverberating off the walls, echoing like a chorus of accusers.

_ You kidnapped a girl? You kidnapped a girl! You kidnapped a girl! You kidnapped a girl! _

Billie scoffed, “When? What time do I have to kidnap a girl? And don’t act like you’re all high and mighty in this, brother. You can’t keep it in your own pants long enough to not fuck a horse, let alone stay loyal to your wife.” 

Zeus’ face filled with rage, “Why I outta-”

“Even if I did kidnap a girl, who was it I supposedly kidnapped, and why on Demeter’s green earth do you care?” Billie cut him off. Amara crouched lower to the ground at the interaction, Spot still hiding her behind him.

“Demeter’s daughter has gone missing, she says you were the last one to visit-”

“Which you made me do, because you tried to set her up with a horse, which what the fuck-”

“Stop trying to change the subject, it was reasonable,  _ and  _ the world has turned cold without her! Plants won’t grow, the leaves are falling off the trees and Demeter is mourning. Demeter may not be able to kill me, but she  _ will  _ make my life a living hell till we get her back, and last I heard  _ you  _ had her.” Zeus pointed an accusing finger at her, daring her to object. 

Billie’s face was still one of utter indifference, she looked as though she was talking about an old relative she hated.“So what if I did? You can’t just replace me, Zeus. She agreed to become my queen, we  _ love  _ each other. Demeter can’t change that.”

Zeus sighed, “Listen, I just have to take the girl and be on my way. No harm, no foul, I can get you a new wife if that’s what you want. Any woman you’d desire.” 

Now that had made her visibly upset, “I don’t want  _ any  _ woman,” she seethed, her teeth gritting together, “I want Amara! She is the most beautiful woman in all of creation, Zeus! She is incredible, and smart, and life follows her even  _ here, in hell. _ You treat her as though she is a child without a say in the matter, that I just took her in my carriage and dragged her down here kicking and screaming. She  _ chose  _ to become my wife, she  _ consented  _ to lay down in the dirt with me! How many women have truly consented to sleeping with you Zeus? Do you even know? Of course you don’t. She is  _ my  _ wife, just as I am  _ hers.” _

Zeus looked pissed as, well, hell, “Look,” he gritted out, “I’ve just gotta take the girl, what if we came to some sort of agreement?”

“She’s already eaten here.”

“What?”

“Amara,” she continued, “Has already eaten here, anyone who eats here can’t leave.” Zeus looked at the red sky above his head like he was praying for a god to give him strength. 

“What did she eat?” he finally sighs.

“A pomegranate.”

“How many seeds?”

“I would say six.” 

“Ugh, fine, okay. What if she…” he paused, thinking it through, “Stayed here 6 months, and up top six months? This is the best deal you’re going to get, Billie, keep that in mind.” 

Billie thought it over for a minute. He wasn’t wrong, that was the best deal she was probably going to get. But not being able to see her wife for six months? That would be torture. Finally, she nodded in agreement.

“So then hand over the girl,” he says.

“Amara, you can come out now.” Amara slowly steps out behind Spot, who moves to accommodate her walking to Billie. She holds her hand out for Billie to take, which she does. Zeus almost looks at her pityingly. 

“At least let us say goodbye to each other alone,” Amara says, glaring up at him. 

Zeus rolls his eyes, “Ugh, fine. Make it quick.” 

Zeus walks over towards the river to give them space, Billie and Amara moving closer to Spot so as not to be seen. 

“I’m so, so, so sorry, daffodil. I didn’t mean for this to happen, I said we’d keep it a secret, but I didn’t mean to take you down like this, not like this, I thought you’d wanna stay. I thought we would be fine whatever came our way.” Billie said, holding Amara’s face in her hands, tears starting to fall down her face. 

Amara was crying too, she let out a weak sob, “No, no, I know, Billie, I know. I do wanna stay, I do, I want to be with you. I want to stay here, but they need me up top. And we’ll be okay, I promise, I promise we’ll be fine.”

Billie wiped the tears from Amara’s face with her thumbs, leaning down slightly and kissing her. It was gentle and sad but it was what they had, and Billie tried to put every ounce of emotion she was feeling then into that kiss. 

When they finally separated Billie breathed out, “If he pulls anything with you, I’m killing him on the spot. And so will your mother, it’s the only thing we will ever agree on again I’m afraid.” She reached into her bag and put the last pomegranate into Amara’s hand, closing her fingers around it softly. “Plant a pomegranate tree up there for me will you? Maybe a bunch of them. That’ll be our tree then, daisy.” Amara just choked out a soft sob, nodding and putting it in her pocket like it was pure gold. She reached up and kissed her once more, before waving sadly goodbye and walking over to where Zeus stood. Zeus immediately started walking towards the ferryman when she saw Amara approach. 

All Billie could do was wave a final goodbye from the heavy iron gates, Spot a titan next to her small figure. She stood watching Amara leaving for as long as she could before she disappeared around the bend. In that moment, Billie was once again only a woman. She felt so tiny, not just because of Spot, but because it felt like someone had ripped out half of her soul and taken it with them, taken it with  _ her.  _

She sighed softly, “Come on, Spot. We’ve got souls to judge.” 

_________

Billie had gone 6 months without seeing Amara, and she was practically vibrating with excitement. The underworld felt alive with her, well, more accurately, less dead. Even Spot knew what today was, wagging his tail excitedly when Billie came to bring him with her. They stood together at the gate for a time, just living in the moment for a minute, then Billie started off towards her ferryman. Technically speaking, she was actually a ferry woman. Her name was Charlie and she was an oddly cheerful ferryman. She had bright red hair, with a long black cloak and bag of coins.

“My lady!” she yelled from a few yards away, waving excitedly, “Is today the day?”

Billie nodded and Charlie clapped her hands together, her face lighting up, “I’m sure I’m not as excited as you of course, but last time I ferried her over she seemed so nice! Couldn’t talk much though, crying like nobody's business. Made sure Zeus didn’t pull anything on her though, he just looked like he wanted to leave. Never liked it here, but then again most god’s don’t, do they? Never met a goddess from up above before then, Demeter not setting a foot down here and all. She almost did though, that day I think. Heard from Zeus she was just about ready to kill you herself.” She rambled for a bit longer, Billie just laughed at her antics. Spot’s head in her lap, much smaller than he normally was. He resembled a knee high black dog, covered in lots of dark fur. 

“Thank you,” Billie said halfway through the journey, the caverns getting slightly warmer as they continued. 

“For what, ma’am?” the ferrywoman asked, turning to look back at the Goddess for a moment before moving her oar against the river. 

“For watching out for her,” she said, petting spot’s head softly, “and for ferrying me here as well.” 

“Well of course! I never really liked Zeus, I don’t quite trust him with a woman alone, one that won’t involve consequences even he can’t deal with. And this is my job, ma’am, thank you for that by the way! I am quite happy when I see Dean down here as well, when he comes to deliver the mail and such, he always gives me news of what’s going on up top even though he doesn’t have to.” Charlie took her oar out of the water, moving it against the wall to move them away from the sides of the cavern. She beamed down where Billie was sitting, happy to help. 

When they finally arrived at the end of the river there were souls waiting to cross to the other side. Charlie stopped the boat with practiced presegine, moving her arm out to help her off the boat. Billie turned to thank her once more before leaving, Charlie nodding before collecting the first coin and placing it in her bag. 

She walked up the long corridor towards the land above. When she finally got to the top she shielded her eyes, not having seen natural sunlight in months. Spot stayed at the cave entrance to keep watch. She started on her way to Demeter’s home.

The house in itself was simple enough, Demeter was a mostly humble woman when it came to the luxurious things in life. It was a wooden building made of twisting tree branches moving together to form a house shape. Billie feared what would happen to her behind those doors, Demeter was not quick to anger in most cases, but when she was angry she was a force to be reckoned with. While they used to be friends, she would bet all the souls in hell that Demeter would spit at the mention of her name. She knocked on the door, waiting a minute before it was angrily opened by Demeter. 

“What do you want?” she spat, giving Billie a once over.

“It has been six months, I’m here to get Amara,” Billie said, her face once again void of any and all emotion. 

“It hasn’t been six months, come back in later. Or never.” Demeter then slammed the door in Billie’s face. Billie knocked on the door once more, waiting. When no one answered Billie stood there for a moment more, trying to figure out what she would do next.

“Excuse me,” a soft voice said. Billie turned to its source, finding a short woman with brown hair and a motherly gaze. 

“Who are you?” Billie asked, trying to sound as inviting as possible. 

“I’m Kelly, I practically raised Amara. Are you looking for her?” the woman, Kelly, asked. 

“Yes I am! Do you know where she is?”

“Yes, she’s in the fields,” Kelly said, pointing in the direction of the trees. “And Billie.” She turned to look back at Kelly, from where she started walking away. 

“Yes?”

Kelly smiled at her, “I know it’s not much, but you have my blessing.” 

Billie thanked her, finally letting herself smile again. She started walking towards where Kelly pointed, it looked to be around the same place where they met the first time too. She lost herself in thought until she finally came upon the actual place.

There in the clearing was one large pomegranate tree, and underneath it was Amara, trimming the sides. “O’ Death, O’ death, O’ death, won’t you spare me over another year,” she sang, snipping a dead section of the tree off.

“You called?” Amara turned to face her, staring for a moment before breaking out in a grin and running at full speed towards her. Billie barely had time to drop her scythe before she had an armful of Amara. She picked her up to be able to bear the force of her, spinning them around. 

“Billie! You’re back!” Amara laughed when she finally got set down again, hugging her with all her might. It felt so nice to have her in her arms again, they were finally together once more, finally whole. 

Billie nodded, “It’s been six months, I stayed true to my promise.” 

Amara looked at her, confusion written on her face, “But mama said it has only been 4 months since I was let down here. No wonder it felt so long.” She looked off into the distance for a second. 

“You planted the Pomegranate seeds like I asked?” Billie moved closer to the tree, Amara refusing to let go of her hand. She needed the steady weight of her hand to be sure she wouldn’t disappear at any second.

They moved to sit under the tree, Amara laying her head in Billie’s lap, smiling up at her. She looked ethereal in that moment, she always would be the goddess of spring, the goddess of life, she got a new title now, queen of the underworld. Amara closed her eyes as Billie ran her fingers through her hair. 

Amara sighed a minute later, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Billie leaned down, kissing her forehead. 

“Can we go home now? I miss your dog.” 

Billie snickered as Amara stood up from her spot on the ground, “So that’s why you married me, for my dog.”

“Mostly, yes. I mean you being royalty, a super powerful god, and hot as hell helped, but the dog sold me.” Amara turned to smirk at Billie who was looking at her with faux offense.

The goddess gasped, “And here I thought you loved me. What will the souls in hell think, no, what will  _ Dean  _ think? You know he secretly loves gossip more than anyone, and Charlie can’t keep a secret to save her life. Once word gets out you only married me for my dog I’ll have to start doubling my efforts to be scary, and where will that lead us? Nowhere.” They started walking towards the cave entrance. 

Amara spun around to face her, expertly dodging a tree branch without even looking down, “That’s your own fault, should have thought about that before getting an adorable dog.” Seconds later Cerberus came bounding up behind her from the cave entrance. He jumped up on his hind legs to lean on her and get pets.

“There he is!” Amara squealed, “My baby boy, baby boy, so small, so loveable, better than my wife could ever be-”

“Hey!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding… or am I?” she joked, winking dramatically at Spot. 

“Come on,” Billie started, “Let’s go home.” 


End file.
